Moving On With My Life
by Lena Yuy
Summary: Relena realizes that she has to move on with her life. Non-yaoi. There is also a question here for anyone with info. on Blind Target.


Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did then Heero and Relena would be together by now. I also do not own this Brittany Spears song. So please don't sue, because I don't have any money.  
  
A.N. IF ANYONE HAS KNOWS ABOUT BLIND TARGET THEN MAYBE YOU CAN ANSWER MY QUESTION. Is Blind Target just a comic? Does anyone know if it has been translated to English yet? There is a scene where Heero and Relena are about to kiss, why do they not kiss? Thankyou for your time, now on with the story. R&R please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Moving On With My Life  
Author: Relena Yuy  
  
Relena's POV  
  
I seriously need some new bodyguards. I got passed security way to easily. Maybe that is why Duo is always so worried about me. Duo... No. I didn't want to think about this... But you have to deal with this matter sooner or later Relena. The park is such a beautiful places this Christmas season, with all the picturesque decorations. The tinsel, the lights, the tin soldiers...tin soldiers. Heero...where are you? Heero...  
  
Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that your not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win  
  
I loved you so much it hurt. Do you know how much I loved you, my perfect soldier? But you're a soldier no longer. Are you? Now that there is peace where are you? Have you found your peace? Have you found love?  
  
I can't go on  
As long as I believe  
Can't let go  
When I keep wondering  
Where are you now?  
What have you found?  
Where is your heart,  
when I'm not around?  
Where are you now?  
You got to let me know,  
Oh Baby,  
So I can let you go.  
  
I must let you go. I guess, in a way I have no other choice. There was a time, not to long ago, when I could hear your voice and see your face in everything. I couldn't let you go. You held my heart.  
  
I can hear your voice  
Ring of yesterday  
It's seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of time  
Without my dignity  
  
I suppose I was never anything more to you than a mission to you. Is that right Heero? God, even now it hurts to know that you never once felt anything for me, the way I did you.  
  
I should let it out  
It's time to let you go  
Oh Baby  
I just want to know  
Where are you now?  
What have you found?  
Where is your heart,  
when I'm not around?  
Where are you now?  
You got to let me know,  
Oh Baby,  
so I can let you go.  
  
I tried to be strong, but sometimes I just felt like completely breaking apart. My heart is healing now, thanks to Duo...he has always been there. Funny how he always seems to be saving me from you. Oh Heero, why couldn't you just love me in return? No matter,I can't hold on to false hope any longer. I will move on with my life. You should know that my whole heart belongs to you no longer. Duo has won his place in my heart. He proposed to me, do you know that? I haven't given him an answer yet, but we both deserve happiness. Everyone deserves happiness. I must let you go. I'm sorry.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
God...she is exquisite. I love her, and I know that she loves me to. She just needs to let him go. She looks so at peace now, maybe she has let him go. Has she come to a decision? Will she choose me? Come on Maxwell, only one way to find out.  
  
"Hey 'Lena, sweetheart, what are you staring at?", 'Now she smiles at me, a genuine smile. How I love to make her smile and laugh.'  
  
"Duo, I'm so happy to see you. I'm looking at you now, my angel and savior,"said Relena  
  
'Wow I went from being the God of Death to being an angel. Times really have changed!' thought Duo  
  
"Duo, I need to know something." Relena looked up at Duo questioning.  
  
"What?" 'When she turns you down, try not to look to depressed, try not to look too depress...  
  
"Do you promise never to leave me and to love me forever and ever?"asked Relena  
  
'Whoa, I didn't expect that.' "'Lena, what kind of question is that? I love you from the bottom of my heart and always will. Nothing could take me away from your side. Hey, I even love you more than food, and that's saying somethin'!" 'Why is she laughing AND crying? What did I say?'  
  
"Duo, I know that I will be truly happy with you, and I promise to make you happy forever."said Relena looking right into Duo's violet eyes.  
  
"Is that a yes?" 'Is she actually going to marry me? Is this some kind of dream?'  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you my love!" said Relena who after saying this stood up on her tip toes and kissed Duo, to seal the promise.  
  
The couple could be seen kissing in the park by quite a few people, but they didn't seem to mind that several eyes were focused on them. They were to lost in their own world.  
  
'Whoa. This is not a dream.' "'Lena, you just made me the happiest man in the universe. I love you."  
  
"And I you." said his future wife.  
  
THE END 'I THINK'  
  
I know a bit sappy, but I like romance and my fav. character is Relena, so she had to be happy.   
  



End file.
